


Мануальная стимуляция

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Никто и никогда не говорил: «Тебе нравится, детка? Я ведь могу продолжать так всю ночь»".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мануальная стимуляция

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Manually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281458) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



Джон похлопывает себя по бедру.

— Вот сюда. Запрыгивай.

Когда Шерлок неторопливо подходит к нему, Джон стягивает с бедер пижамные штаны — чтобы высвободить полувозбужденный член.

Не утруждаясь тем же, Шерлок садится Джону на колени. Его халат свисает со спины и щекочет Джону ноги. Колени Джона разведены в стороны, и поэтому ему непросто снять с Шерлока штаны полностью, но все же у него получается, хоть резинка и впивается тому в кожу. У Шерлока еще нет эрекции. Впрочем, Джона это не беспокоит: Шерлоку всегда требуется больше внимания.

Если они оба будут пользоваться своими ведущими руками, то едва ли справятся с задачей, поэтому Шерлок пускает в ход левую руку — та почти такая же ловкая, как и правая. Несколько минут Джон и Шерлок прикасаются друг к другу — немного лениво, так, как диктует воскресное утро.

Вдруг ни с того ни с сего Джон хихикает. Это приводит Шерлока в замешательство.

— Что смешного? — спрашивает он.

— Да так, просто подумалось. Ты не замечал, что всякие грязные словечки совершенно не вяжутся с мастурбацией?

Шерлок качает головой, показывая, что не понимает, к чему клонит Джон.

Тот продолжает:

— Я хочу сказать, все эти расхожие фразочки, которые говорят, чтобы завести партнера…Так вот, они совершенно не подходят, если речь идет о мастурбации. Никто и никогда не говорил: «Тебе нравится, детка? Я ведь могу продолжать так всю ночь».

Шерлок улыбается. Теперь ему понятна шутка. Продолжая с усердием поглаживать член Джона, он отвечает:

— Вот уж точно. Не могу и представить, что после окончания расследования, во время которого тебе пришлось бы пару недель соблюдать целибат, ты бы сказал мне: «Первым же делом я отдрочу тебе в каждой комнате у нас в квартире».

Теперь уже Джон смеется в голос.

— Я тебе так отполирую, что он неделю сиять будет!

— О, еще одно: «Да, Джон, да. Я знал, что ты грязный мальчишка. Я знал, что тебе нравится онанировать».

Теперь у Шерлока уже полностью стоит, и Джон дрочит ему сильно, с оттяжкой.

— Я заставлю тебя кричать, — говорит Джон с усмешкой.

Шерлок запрокидывает голову.

— Я… — Он пытается еще что-нибудь придумать. — Я буду тебя мануально стимулировать до тех пор, пока у тебя глаза в кучку не соберутся!

Джон зажмуривается, смаргивая слезы, и пытается подавить приступ смеха и удержать Шерлока. Но когда приходится так сдерживаться, труднее заканчивать предложения.

— Я тебя… Я тебя буду гладить, пока ты не кончишь, детка… не кончишь мне на руку.

Внезапно Шерлок издает похожий на хныканье звук.

— Шерлок? — Что-то теплое стекает по пальцам Джона. Шерлок удовлетворенно вздыхает и обмякает. — Мда, — говорит Джон. — А ведь хорошая была теория.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на летнюю Фандомную Битву для Sherlock Holmes 2015.


End file.
